Good Morning
by Vanguard523
Summary: A short one-shot with Akira and Hifumi. (I wholeheartedly believe Hifumi is the best girl, just my opinion.)


Akira's eyes slowly opened and he was welcomed by the sensation of a pair of arms wrapped around his stomach. He unconsciously smiled at the feeling and was more than happy to remain there but thought it was a better idea to grab breakfast and let her sleep.

He slowly slinked out of his own bed until his feet hit the floor and he turned around to pull the disturbed blanket back over his incredible girlfriend; Hifumi Togo who let out a mewl as her face to turned to a slight frown at the removal of her heat source. It was only early October but apparently still cold enough that she required some source of warmth to sleep.

After she'd stopped fidgeting and Akira was satisfied he hadn't woken her, he took a moment to admire his beautiful princess. Her long, normally straight brown hair had been disheveled overnight, obscuring her eyes. Akira silently chuckled at the sight as he gently brushed the brunette locks behind her ear. The dark blue nightgown she had chosen complimented her figure perfectly, hugging her wonderfully small body.

Akira had concluded there wasn't one thing he could bear to dislike about her; she was simply perfect in every sense of the word. The feeling of her silk-like skin, her melodic, adorable laugh, the taste of her lips with strawberry gloss, seeing her brilliantly bright smile that could make even the angriest person turn to a saint and the intoxicating scent of the lavender shampoo he could smell every time they embraced.

Akira's phone suddenly went off in his pocket and his eyebrows shot up. He ceased breathing and watched as Hifumi groaned and frowned once again before turning over to face the window.

He breathed a sigh of relief before sitting at his desk and reading the message from Ryuji that read: 'Palace today? We got about a week left and tomorrow off, so whatcha wanna do?'

 _Right, totally forgot for a second._ It was a long weekend and the students at both Shujin and Kosei academy were elated they had Sunday and Monday to spend as they wished.

He then began planning for the deadline in his head. _Two days for the calling card, just once more left for finding the treasure, so three days at minimum._ In all his previous exploits as a Phantom Thief, Akira had always sent the calling card within two days of discovering the Palace's existence.

But, Hifumi hadn't entered his life by that point. He had also promised that they would go clothes shopping together and go to the park over the weekend. He left his phone on the desk and stood with a sigh, fighting with the emotional and logical sides of his mind.

A sudden yawn brought him out of his stupor as Akira turned to see Hifumi rubbing the sleep out her eyes with a broad smile.

"Good morning."

"Morning. Did I wake you up?"

She shook her head in reply. "No, I just got hungry."

He grinned back. "Coffee and curry?"

She nodded back. "Please." He looked into her vibrant green eyes shining bright in the morning sun and couldn't help but smile wider as he approached and planted a slow, loving kiss on her lips, not caring about morning breath.

Hifumi didn't appear to mind either as she encircled her arms around his neck and leaned in to the gesture. They soon parted and gazed at each other.

"Akira?"

"Yes, my princess?"

"Thank you for being my boyfriend." To anyone else, it would've sounded like one of the silliest things to say to your significant other but to Akira, it was another reminder of how much she loved him. Neither of them had any experience whatsoever with regard to relationships and although Akira came off as being very knowledgeable, Hifumi couldn't hide her inexperience. She felt the need to tell him just how much he meant to her quite frequently as to avoid the possibility of him leaving her.

Akira grinned again before replying, knowing exactly how to dispel any assumptions she might be having. "Hifumi, my princess, the love of my life. I know you think I'm calm around you, but just thinking of you makes me anxious. Honestly, I-I don't even know how I lived my life before I met you. You're my first girlfriend and I will never let go of you so long as you want me by your side. I love you, Hifumi Togo, and can never express just how much you mean to me."

Akira's words had the expected effect of making her cheeks turn bright red as she held him tightly. "Th-thank you." She whispered into his shoulder. After a while, they separated and smiled at each other. "So after breakfast, shall we go shopping?"

He nodded back happily. "Absolutely. I folded up your clothes and put them on the desk, along with your omamori."

"Oh. Thank you, I apologize if I'm a little messy."

"Don't worry about it. I think it's cute."

Blushing, she then grabbed her white checkered dress and leggings, descended the stairs and entered the bathroom of the café to change and prepare for the day.

Akira picked up his phone and typed a message back to Ryuji.

'Not today, man. Something more important came up.'


End file.
